Behind The Perfection
by PerfectPrefect
Summary: Cedric Diggory, Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood, and Penelope Clearwater; Hogwarts four most *perfect*students...or are they? Here are their secrets confessions...you be the judge! Rated R for strong language, sexual content, and adult themes. A must Read and


**Cedric Diggory: Labels Are For Cans**

The only thing that is possibly more risky than being a Death Eater on a bus full of Muggle nuns (which I am not), is being a homosexual high school student (which I am). I'm extremely closeted because I know that although national statistics say that one out of every ten teenagers has homosexual tendencies, I would still get chastised for it. 

Especially since I am the captain of the Hufflepuff team as well as a Prefect; no one would ever think that I would be "gay". But what's so bad about how I am, anyway? It's not like I'm hurting anybody by being how I am...but I'm still afraid. Society has put such a negative face on homosexuals, that I am ashamed to admit who I really am...even to my best friends.

Percy and Oliver would never understand. Anytime I hear them talking, they're always like ,"Marcus Flint is such a fucking queer...Don't be a Homo, Oliver.... Shut-up, you faggot!" Them saying things like that is just like me making fun of Percy because he's poor, or Oliver because he's Scottish. Sometimes they joke around saying that I must be gay just because I don't want to "fuck Penelope Clearwater's brains out". Imagine what they'd do if they realised that I really _am _ homosexual. I bet that they'd assume that just because I like men, it meant that I wanted to shag _them_. That's a stupid generalisation. It's just like them saying that just because Penny likes men as well, that she goes around hitting on every male in sight. To tell you the truth, I don't even really fancy any of the lads here at Hogwarts; I just happen to be attracted to men instead of women...that doesn't make me any less of a person. In fact, it makes me more of a person because I understand that labels are for cans...not for people.

**Percy Weasley: Percy in the Middle**

Some people may say that I'm suffering from "Middle Child Syndrome". But technically, I am not the middle child, Fred is. You see, if you consider the seven of us Weasley children, then you would realise that there are three older than Fred and three younger than him. But if you think of us more on a "symbolic" level, than you would count Fred and George as one, and not count Ginny at all because she isn't one of the boys. Thus, I _am _ the middle child.

As the middle child, it is hard to make yourself different from your brothers. Bill and Charlie are both several years older than me - - Bill by seven, Charlie by five. I was a mistake. Then, to try and "make-up" for the mistake, Mum and Dad decided to have another baby so I could have a friend... too bad that they were twins, so they had each other. Then came Ron, but he and I were too far apart in age to ever really be close. Then Mum and Dad decided that they wanted a girl, thus, Ginny entered the world.

So there I was, forced to be the older-brother role-model for those younger than me _while _ I had to carry on Bill and Charlie's legacy. It doesn't even matter that I'm Head Boy now, because Bill's already done it...and with better grades, too!

Bill was both smart _and _ popular. I may have the grades, but I lack in the popularity circuit. Dad makes sure to point that out, too. Anytime that I return home on holiday and my brothers are all talking with the plans that they have with their mates, I choose to go sit up in my room and play my guitar to drown-out the nagging voice in the back of my head, telling me that I am nothing but a loser.

I keep telling myself that it will all be better once I'm in the Ministry. I'll get myself elected Minister of Magic and then people will walk over to _Bill_ and say, "You're _Percy's _ brother, right?" I won't be in his shadow anymore and I'd be the richest, most respected wizard in all of Britain. Then anyone who ever ignored me or made fun of me, would call me up wanting to get in good with me. Then I'd push them away because they didn't like me when I was just Percivale Alexander Weasley - - the middle Weasley child.

**Oliver Wood: Et Tu Brutus**

I have committed the ultimate sin: I have fallen for my best friend's girlfriend. From the second that she arrived at Hogwarts at the start of our fifth year, (as she had transferred from an all witches' school ), nearly every boy was taken in by her long curly blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and her charming American accent. She was ever boy's fantasy, including both mine and Percy's.

But sure enough she was a Prefect... perfect grades and the perfect student leader, plus as pure as they came in this angelic sort of way which most girls no longer posses. I, on the other hand, was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. I would much rather be chasing after bludgers and keeping the goal, than be reading a book or studying for the N.E.W.T.s. So, of course Percy got her before I did...and I pretended to be happy for him. I mean, what else could I do? Make him chose between her or me? Best friends don't do that.

That is why I try not to let my mind revisit an event which took place about two months ago. Penny and I had been passing notes in Charms class because she wasn't sure when the next Gryffindor/ Ravenclaw match was. Surely enough, Flitwick caught our note-passing and gave us both a detention of shining trophies in the trophy storage room. You'd think that after years of teaching horny adolescents, that he's know better than to put two seventeen year olds of the opposite sex alone in a confined space for three hours. Yes, you got it right: all of a sudden, out of nowhere, we started snogging. Then, as if all in a daze, we removed each other's clothing and made love right there on the trophy room floor.

After we were done, we both felt so awful that we vowed never to repeat the performance or tell Percy about it...as it would only hurt him. I am such a Brutus...or a Lancelot...but it should all be alright as long as Percy never finds out.

**Penelope Clearwater: Riding On Brooms With Boys**

I have been spending several Sundays in Confession because I am bad..._really_ bad. I was stupid to think that I could ever keep it a secret ... not that I slept with Oliver, but that I'm not a virgin. I looked through all of the records on the other Head Girls in the past, and never once has _any_ of them ever been seventeen and pregnant.

Yes, I'm pregnant. All us Ravenclaw girls were always on our periods at the same time. So, when Cho Chang came up to me asking for a tampon, and I told her that I didn't have one on me because I didn't need it at the time; I realised that something was wrong because she gave me a rather odd look. At first I just kept telling myself that it was just all the stress of 7th Year piling up on me. I just couldn't be pregnant, I was Head Girl...stuff like that didn't happen to Head Girls! Besides, I had had unprotected sex before, and nothing happened then!

Still, in order to ease my mind, when we went to Hogsmeade that weekend, I popped into the drug store to buy a pregnancy test. Imagine how that must've looked - - a girl in a Hogwarts robe buying an EPT!

Anyway, after I got back to school, I went into the closed-up girls' toilets on the third floor because I didn't want anyone to find out what I was doing. While I was waiting for the test results ,(the longest five minutes of my life!), I just started crying. How could I _ever _handle being a mother at seventeen?! But then I suddenly heard a voice wail, "_It's not fair! You're having a baby and I never can because I'm dead!_" Oi... how could I have forgotten that the toilet was closed because it was haunted by a rather annoying ghost named Moaning Myrtle! Well, anyway, she was right....thereon the pregnancy test was the pink positive sign.

So there you have it. I, Penelope Clearwater, am the first Head Girl to ever become a pregnant teenager. I have no clue what to do...mostly because I...as awful as it sounds...am not sure if the father is Percy or Oliver. As a Catholic, I don't believe in abortion. I was considering adoption, but after carrying my baby for nine months, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to give it up. And my parents, how can I ever tell them?! They were so proud of me and then _this _happens. I'm so scared!

**Percy Weasley**


End file.
